Feeding Frenzy
Feeding Frenzy (異次元からの脱出!!超ゴテンクス3, Jigen kara no Dasshutsu!! Supa Gotenkusu Suri) is the seventh episode of the Fusion Saga and the two hundred sixtieth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on March 15, 1995. Its original American air date was October 23, 2002. Summary Piccolo had just blasted the doorway to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber making there no way to get out. Gotenks goes crazy because he knew that if he use his special move he could kill Super Buu. Super Buu is confused and asked if he would be able to eat candy again and Piccolo tells him that he will never eat it again. Hearing the news Super Buu gets mad because he is hungry. On the lookout everyone is wondering what was that big blast they heard and Mr. Popo tells them that Piccolo has blast the door so they are stuck in there. Now Gotenks gets mad and yells at Piccolo because he won't be able go live a kids life, and Piccolo yells back at him. Out of nowhere, Super Buu yells because he is hungry. The vibrations caused by the scream blow a hole in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and he gets out. However, the hole closed before Piccolo and Gotenks could make it out. They then get the idea to try to do what Super Buu did but, it didn't work. Goku saw what happen and is worried that the world will be destroyed. Gohan is still undergoing his training so he asks Goku what is going on, but Goku tells him nothing. Back on Earth at the lookout the rest of that gang are all nerves seeing that Super Buu got out. Krillin then gets an idea to attack Super Buu while Android 18 has everyone run. It failed and Krillin was turned into candy. Then Super Buu goes and turns Android 18 and Marron into candy and does the same thing to the rest of the people on Kami's Lookout. Back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber Piccolo and Gotenks are still trying to blow a hole to get out but failing to do so. Then Gotenks starts to talk about the special move again and Piccolo hits him and makes him do it. Out of no where Gotenks charges up and turns Super Saiyan 3. Piccolo is in shock that a kid could have so much power. Gotenks then brags about how cool he looks. He then goes a screams and blows a hole (easier than how super buu did it) in the chamber and Piccolo and him get out. Super Buu is just sitting on the ground eating candy as they come out. Goku is happy that they went Super Saiyan 3 because it took him his whole life to go that high. Supreme Kai thinks that Super Saiyan 3 was an effect of that fusion until Goku tells him that he can reach it also. Back on the lookout Super Buu sees that Gotenks has a new look. Piccolo asks Super Buu where everyone is and he says that they are in him. Gotenks gets mad and starts to charge up because Bulma was dead. As the show ends Gotenks goes to hit Super Buu. Trivia *Upon their return to the Lookout, Piccolo says "It's completely ruined... again!" This is likely a reference to the damage that was done during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *The following people were killed in this episode when Buu ate them: Krillin, Android 18, Marron, Yamcha, Bulma, Videl, Ox-King, Master Roshi, Oolong, Puar, and Mr. Popo. *Mr. Satan, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobe are now the only known humans left alive on Earth (not counting the half-Saiyans Trunks and Goten). *This is the last episode in the Japanese version where Kouhei Miyauchi voices Master Roshi due to his death. Coincidentally, Master Roshi dies in this episode, too. *For a short time while Gotenks is about to become Super Saiyan 3, he has the aura of a Super Saiyan 2. This is the only time there is a brief view of what Super Saiyan 2 Gotenks would look like. Gallery Category:Fusion Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z